


Chemistry

by MeanderingWits



Series: Amechu Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blowing Things Up, Fireworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingWits/pseuds/MeanderingWits
Summary: Fireworks always add to a celebration! What could go wrong?





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit rough, but the theme deadline is approaching. Please forgive any typos!

"Okay, I think we can agree that this was both of our faults."  
  
"No, I will not! I have been making fireworks since before you were even a thought in some English pudding brain! You screwed it up!"  
  
"Hey, that's unfair! We were drunk! Both of us!"  
  
"I could make fireworks drunk, asleep, and one-handed. I have that much experience!"  
  
Alfred thought that was unfair. As he previously stated, they were both quite drunk. Sure, Yao didn't quite understand what they were celebrating, but Yao wasn't the type of person to turn down free food and drinks. Alfred liked that about Yao. Why not just have fun and feast for the hell of it?  
  
Why were they celebrating? After many years of being an "illegal alien," his friend Tony finally got his citizenship. Alfred's government had  let Tony's existence go years, often in exchange for alien tech and often because they didn't know...quite how to deal with him. Alfred eventually wrote the manual _Space and You: Americans and their Cool Space Buddies (and Some Not-So-Cool Guys We Should Blow Up Before They Get Past Neptune_ , but theory and actually engaging with a little gray guy with big eyes speaking telepathically to you were quite different.  
  
Frankly speaking, Obama had taken it quite well. He was the only one besides Eisenhower and George H. W. Bush who didn't immediately faint, call for security, or run for the liquor cabinet.   
  
Considering the way things were going, however, Alfred and Tony agreed it would be prudent if the little gray guy finally got his citizenship. He'd been on earth for nearly 70 years now and had no major incidents to his name.   
  
(Well. None _proven_ anyway. Obama asked them some pointed questions about crop circles in Russia in 2015. And Alfred was pretty sure that Tony was trying to troll Arthur with flybys around Stonehenge every so often.)  
  
As of January 27, 2017, Tali "Tony" J'Gotha Raxu became the first Leclyrian-American in history. Official place of residence was Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
With this big achievement, how could he not invite his boyfriend to join in on the celebration? Yao was in town anyway for some UN business, so it was perfect! Alfred would go out with the food, his best friend could meet his boyfriend, and they'd all share in ringing in the Lunar New Year on a happy note.  
  
It started off so well too.  
  
Yao was rather...taken aback by Tony. He then got angry at Alfred because Alfred was far more amused at Yao's unexpected knowledge of Men in Black. (Granted, it wasn't as...encyclopedic as Kiku's was. But Kiku had a crush on Tommy Lee Jones, so that was neither here nor there.)   
  
The discomfort didn't last long. After Tony reassured Yao that he wasn't on a covert mission on behalf of the Leclyrian civilization of Lacloria YL58 ("No way. You're too uncivilized for that." "What? How dare you?! I began civilization--!" "What? Alfred, you're dating a corpse? I thought that was against human norms--"), they bonded over a mutual dislike of Athur and a mutual enjoyment of spring rolls.  
  
In fact, after two hours into the mijiu Alfred picked up in Chinatown, Tony and Yao were already planning a food tour of Sichuan.   
  
Alfred jumped in, defending his belief that Guangzhou had the best of Yao's cuisine. Yao actually blushed at that, which prompted Alfred to compulsively kiss him. Yao accepted it, but then lightly smacked him and said that he needed to take Alfred to see more of his house too.)  
  
Sometime after that, when everything was swimming and the lights were warm and there was just a pleasant buzz, Tony brought out the chemicals to show off to Yao.   
  
Then someone suggested they make fireworks.  
  
...It didn't go well. Yao had knew his chemicals all right, but neither he nor Alfred knew how potassium and uepre XL03 would react together.  
  
Tony suggested they just go for it.  
  
So they did.  
  
Which is how Alfred's back deck was now a flaming crater and how all three of them ended up in the emergency room of the nearby hospital. The doctors were alarmed at Tony's appearance, but then the deluge of black-suited government employees managed to contain the situation.  
  
No doubt the American Questioner would have a good time over this. (Not that he didn't like the Questioner. It was a fine tabloid in the tradition of absolutely ridiculous speculation and conspiracy. It was pretty progressive, actually, and Alfred worked there for a time in the '60s. Still, they were often closer to the truth than he would like. Every five years or so they'd run an issue on, "D.C. Man Doesn't Age, Was in World War II?")  
  
Well, sure, their bosses were upset with them. That was a given. But they were fine, more or less. Their governments would cover the hospital costs (Tony qualified for Medicare) and so it wouldn't be an issue.  
  
Sitting in scrubs in a white waiting room, covered in soot and bandages, Yao looked...cute.   
  
...And Alfred clearly said it loud enough for Yao to hear if the older nation's reddening face was anything to go by.   
  
Alfred decided to kiss him instead of listening to no doubt would be one epic lecture about respecting one's elders...elder boyfriend.  
  
Maybe they could try experimenting again with Tony's stuff another time. Apparently uepre XL03, if treated correctly, could make a spectacular blue color. Blue fireworks were always the hardest to make, but Alfred was sure they could do it together.


End file.
